Good Slytherin Girls
by yellow 14
Summary: Good Slytherin girls don't like half-bloods. Good Slytherin girls don't like other girls that way. But Daphne Greengrass discovers that she's not really a good Slytherin girl. Written for HedwigBlack's weekly challenge.


Disclaimer: No comment.

AN: Written for HedwigBlack's weekly challenge.

Daphne Greengrass was a good pure blood girl. Her parents had raised her as a good little pure blood, to fall in love with the right sort of person and make the right sort of friends and join the right sort of clubs.

In short, she was not supposed to be the Greengrass sister who liked girls.

In short, she was not the sort of girl who was supposed to have a girlfriend and certainly not a FORIENER as a girlfriend. The Greengrass family might not be as bigoted as other typical Slytherin pure-blood families, but they weren't Weasley's by any means.

And in short, she wasn't supposed to be hiding in an empty classroom snogging a certain Chinese half-blood witch senseless and yet here she was doing just that.

It had begun with a simple school project. Professor Slughorn had assigned them to work together on a potion project that would normally have been beyond them, but Slughorn wanted to make a point and by sheer chance, Daphne had been assigned to work with Su Li and with a mental sigh, she joined her new companion and although she didn't know it, she was to soon to value Su Li's quiet intelligence and hard work. It took them half as long to finish the necessary research (Hermione Granger finished faster than any of them, but Daphne always considered Hermione to be a bit of a study freak) and together they gained full marks.

The two of them fell into an easy friendship. Later Daphne would recognise this as the point when she starting falling for the Ravenclaw girl. Before that, she had never fallen in love with anyone. The dates her younger sister Astoria set up for her never made her feel anything beyond mild amusement, but the spark was never really there.

Before they had met, both girls were loners. Ignored by their classmates and their houses, it wasn't until the two of them became friends that people noticed them. It amused and irritated them both in equal measure, both preferred being unnoticed for different reasons.

Su Li was a shy, quiet girl. She didn't like the chaos and noise of being the centre of attention that came from her housemates. It wasn't the fact that she was talking to a Slytherin and had befriended one, but rather the fact that it's something new and a drama that isn't about Voldemort and the war.

For Daphne Greengrass, all the unwanted attention is a hindrance to her more careful political weavings, forging networks with useful allies in her house and avoiding commitment to one side or the other. Slytherin in particular are closing ranks and the ruling class of the House of the Snake treats new friendships with suspicion.

However in time they became forgotten as the year sped to a close and events overtook them. First it was the stories about Ginny and Harry that were circling and then the catastrophic ending to the sixth year and soon they became as forgotten and anonymous as they had ever been.

Daphne became painfully aware of her feelings for Su Li when they began their seventh year. She couldn't keep her mind off of the demure Ravenclaw and on more than one occasion, she awoke in the night from erotic dreams about her friend, dreams that made her question her sanity and her morality. It made conversation with Su Li a lot harder, but the Ravenclaw also seemed distracted and Daphne allowed herself the hope that maybe Su Li felt the same way.

But it wasn't until just before Christmas that year that she actually acted on her feelings.

It wasn't intended and certainly not planned. Su Li had been hurt by a few Slytherin's looking for someone to practise the Cruciatus curse on and it was Su Li who was unfortunate enough to cross their path. It was Daphne who had chanced upon her after they'd finished and it was Daphne who helped her up to the Ravenclaw dorms and as she laid Su Li on her bed, she leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, a kiss Su Li returned just as gently.

"Why didn't you fight back?" she asked Su Li and the Ravenclaw girl smiled sadly.

"My hopes are weapons that I'm still learning how to use right, but they're heavy and I'm awkward, always running out of fight." Su Li told her and Daphne shook her head.

"Hopes aren't much use against curses," she pointed out and Su Li gave her a painful smile.

"They weren't going to kill me," she said with a smile. "And when I master the spells the Carrows want to teach, THEN I'll be a foe to be reckoned with. And then they will regret it."

"No, they'll regret it now!" Daphne hissed angrily but before she got very far out of the Ravenclaw Tower, Su Li caught up with her and in an unusual display of assertiveness, pulled Daphne into an empty classroom and began snogging her senseless, an endeavour Daphne was happy to enjoy and for once she was glad she wasn't a good Slytherin girl.


End file.
